gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Prison of Pain
Prison of Pain is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on February 4, 2002http://ropemall.com/prison-of-pain-dvd.html, created and directed by Matt Thomas, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film includes Duncan Mills and Michael Brandon. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Get ready to cross the next threshold of fetish excitement with Prison of Pain. It`s 110 minutes of non-stop bondage, tickle torture, S&M, wrestling, and pound-it-home sex! Michael Brandon is the evil warden of the Metropolitan Center for the Sexually Deviant. Michael`s dick, nicknamed “Monster”, is a porn legend. One by one, the new prisoners are inducted and given a taste of what to expect and how they will be “corrected” for their indiscretions. We`re pretty sure anyone who gets a handful of Michael Brandon`s massive dick will be begging to be tamed. Boy-toy Anthony Holloway and Italian stud David Chelsea are the first to fall into the warden`s hands. Trussed up and helpless, Anthony gets a dose of the pin-prick wheel while David`s very sensitive balls get a weighty workout. But since his big uncut dick is rock hard throughout, we think there`s some pleasure involved. When Aussie bodybuilder Trent Fosters mouths off, he is sent off to the standing bondage rack to wait for his special treatment: tickle torture! You tickle fans have to see this scene to believe it. Trent is really, really ticklish. Plus, he is bound hand and foot, and you know the warden shows no mercy! Trent goes completely wild trying to get away from the warden`s fingers. Even if you`ve never thought of tickling as erotic, the intensity of this scene is a complete turn-on. When Trent finally agrees to behave, he has to jerk off for the warden`s pleasure. Next, the warden orders a round of “prison bitch” wrestling between David, Anthony, and new inductee, Duncan Mills. Of course, the loser gets fucked. Duncan gets hurt and Shane takes him back to the cell. Checking the injury, Shane can`t keep his mouth off Duncan`s dick. Duncan certainly seems healed as he pounds Shane`s ass. When the warden smells sex all over his boy, he goes ballistic. No one has sex without the warden`s permission! He makes Shane pay and pay and pay in an S&M and sex scene that is simply off the charts! After warming up Shane`s ass with a billy club, he puts Monster to work and piston fucks Shane into the stratosphere. Lock it up! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * Duncan Mills' appearance in the film. * The sitting Michael Brandon. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * According to the Japanese, Knaked Knights actor Chinko Chitchai makes a gloomy return as Michael Brandon's slave being chained up against a wall. This was proven false as Chinko Chitchai never performed for Can-Am Productions. See also * House of Detention, also includes Duncan Mills as a slave. Features Van Darkholme, heavily. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling